Naturalmente
by Elfita29
Summary: Sakura y Kakashi se descubren a si mismos...
1. Nuevos Rumbos

**Nuevos rumbos**

Las clases estaban por finalizar y Sakura se tensionaba cada vez mas. Ino se hallaba unos bancos detrás observándola con una extraña mezcla de ternura, desconfianza y enfado.

En un principio todos en su división molestaban a la peli rosa por el tamaño de su frente; el acoso comenzó a ceder poco a poco a medida que las dos niñas fortalecían el lazo que las unía. Sin embargo, no muchas semanas después de que Ino había defendido por primera vez a Sakura, sucedió lo peor. O al menos desde la perspectiva de una niña enamorada.

La rubia sabía que su amiga no era culpable de nada, sin embargo sentía una fuerte desilusión desde aquella confesión por parte Sakura. Y esto, ciertamente, seguía latente a pesar de los años.

Sonó el timbre que daba por finalizada la jornada que precedió el suspiro de alivio de una Sakura mucho más madura y segura de sí misma que aquella que había sido víctima de acoso en su infancia. Esta recogió sus cuadernos y se apresuró por salir del aula.

 _¿Por qué rayos presiento que Kakashi-sensei está al tanto de mi atracción hacia él? Es que no debería saberlo ya que no se lo he contado a nadie. Sin embargo me mira de soslayo a cada oportunidad que se le presenta. ¡Lo peor es que cada vez que lo hace se me suben los colores! Diablos, ¿y encima de todo, a esa maldita egocéntrica, no le alcanza con sus comentarios ponzoñosos en los descansos, que también tiene que observarme de esa forma en las clases? Esa rubia, vaya si me engañó al principio, al parecer no debí haberle dicho nada de lo de Sasuke-kun, no debí confiar en otra persona…_

-…Naruto… no te hagas el desentendido, sé muy bien que intentabas escabullirte. Pues lo siento. Hoy te quedas a practicar después de clases…

 _Oh cielos… no sonrías de esa forma Kakashi-sensei, justo que estaba por salir del salón._

-¿Sakura? ¿Necesitabas algo?

-Oh… Este, no… Esto… ¿Kakashi-sensei? Lo lamento creo que me sentaré a practicar un poco yo también.

 _¡Rayos, Sakura! ¿De dónde salió eso? ¡Solo debías huir! Oh dios santo, ahora sonríes más, si hasta el cuello que usas para taparte la cara se ha deslizado un poco… ¡no me digas! ¡Hoyuelos! Oh ya basta Hatake Kakashi, esto se me hace cada vez más difícil…_

-Bueno Sakura, me alegra que seas tan aplicada. Sin embargo una chica como tú no necesita practicar… Aunque ya que estas aquí puedes echarle una mano a Naruto, después de todo están en el mismo grupo de estudio.

-Claro, sensei…

-Sakura-chan, esto, g-gracias.

 _Este chaval ya se ha emocionado…_

-Antes que nada quisiera tener unas palabras contigo muchacha; Naruto, comienza resolviendo tu solo hasta el punto seis.

-Kakashi-sensei…

-Sin reproches Naruto-kun-contestó sonriendo el profesor.

-Ya, vale…

-Sakura-chan, acércate.

Una vez la peli rosa obedeció esta orden, un poco emocionada, profesor y alumna se alejaron hacia el escrito más lejano. Kakashi se acomodó en la mesa e indicó a Sakura a ocupar su respectiva silla.

-Lo siento ¿me pareció o no te sientes cómoda con que te llame Sakura-chan? Cielos, es que dado tu nivel estos últimos años, eres casi una colega… Debo agradecerte que estés haciendo la mitad de mi trabajo.

-¡Vaya! ¡No! quiero decir… para nada estoy haciendo eso, me gusta ayudar cuando se me requiere de veras… además, no estoy incomoda, es decir, no me puse nerviosa ni nada, oh cielos, l-lo lamento Kakashi… ¡sensei! Kakashi-sensei… lo siento.

-Sakura… ¿te sientes bien? Vamos, sube la cabeza. Y no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, después de todo acabo de decirte que eres como una colega para mí- Kakashi se bajo el cuello y le sonrió tiernamente- ¿lo ves? Confía en mí, que lo que te digo es cierto.

 _No lo creo, no, no, no. No lo creo. Contrólate, hace tan solo una semana te rechazo Sasuke-kun, no puedes involucrarte con nadie, ¡mucho menos con tu profesor!_

-G-gracias, esto… ¿Kakashi…san?

-Eso es, vamos mejorando, ahora bien, quería hablar contigo porque, como bien sabes, Konoha es una aldea pequeña y en este instituto corren todos los rumores de la misma, por ello pues, se que tienes conflictos personales y… solo acuérdate de mi ¿de acuerdo? Me preocupa un poco que no te abras conmigo, que va, con nadie. Quería decirte que puedes confiar en mí.

-No hay necesidad de que nadie se preocupe por mí, puedes estar tranquilo, Kakashi-san.

Sakura se hallaba demasiado sorprendida y avergonzada para decir más. Así que optó por esconderse tras una sonrisa mal lograda.

-Oye-dijo poniendo su mano en el brazo de su alumna- aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, te conozco, me doy cuenta de que necesitas un amigo, o algo.

Guiñándole un ojo comenzó a alejarse sin dejar de sonreírle. Debía hacerlo, ya que Naruto estaba a punto de escapar por la ventana.

-¡Oiga suélteme! ¡Quedé con Iruka-sensei! ¡Invitará el ramen!

Ambos estaban en el suelo, Kakashi le había hecho una llave rápidamente al rubio antes de que este consiguiera su libertad. Y a pesar de la incómoda situación, el profesor no se inmutó y entabló una conversación normal, como era habitual en él.

-Vale, solo por hoy pero… ¡Sakura, ven!

Ligeramente alarmada la muchacha arribo al lugar donde se hallaba esta escena tan particular para que se diese en un instituto.

-Escucha, iremos con Naruto a comer ramen, ven, yo te invito.

-Pero… bueno, de acuerdo, no tenía planes de cualquier forma… aunque tendría que ir a casa a cambiarme el uniforme.

-No hay problema, vives cerca ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí, claro… ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Ero-sensei… apuesto a que has estado acechando a mi Sakura-chan…

Naruto protesto y se liberó de la llave al recibir un golpe algo fuerte de Kakashi.

-Ya Naruto, no seas llorica… Adelántate, yo acompañare a Sakura.

Sin embargo, Naruto ya había desaparecido, por lo que no pudo escuchar las últimas palabras. Mientras tanto Sakura lanzó una carcajada, renovado su humor por la falta de modales de su amigo.

-Si bueno… parece que nuestro amigo tiene hambre ¿no?

-Pues menos mal, me ha cambiado un poco los ánimos _._

 _Comenzaba a pensar que este día seria un fiasco._

-Sakura-chan, espero haberte sido útil también.

 _No es posible que un hombre diez años mayor me atraiga tanto._

-Claro, gracias Kakashi. Deberíamos partir si queremos alcanzar a aquellos dos ¿no crees?

-Así lo creo, aunque no es obligatorio que los alcancemos, después de todo, no le he prometido nada.

-¿Estas sugiriendo un cambio de planes? Es decir, no es que me haga muchas ilusiones por cenar cerca de Naruto, pero esta vez deberíamos cumplir, solo por ser la primera.

 _Deja ya de coquetearle._

-Entiendo lo que dices, de acuerdo, solo por esta vez entonces.

A Kakashi demasiado complacido por la compañía con la que contaba, por lo que no le molestó que Sakura hubiera ido un poco en contra de sus deseos. Se le veía relajado y protector al lado de ella, daba la impresión de ser un cercano hermano mayor.

Habían circulado cerca de media cuadra lejos del instituto cuando llegaron al departamento de Sakura.

Mientras ella buscaba sus llaves, Kakashi rompió el silencio.

-Sabes… los ojos se ven más hermosos cuando sonríen, deberías acostumbrarte a ello.

Sakura abrió la puerta y lo invitó con una seña a que pasara.

-Eres muy amable conmigo, quizá no lo merezca Kakashi, no de una persona como tú.

-Vaya, no dejas de sorprenderme, no pensaba que me tenias en tanta estima.

-E-esto, pues si, si. Todos saben que eres un gran ser humano, lo demuestras a diario ¿sabes? Y siempre tan honesto… en fin, ponte cómodo, yo… Eeh sí, yo debo ir a cambiarme, siéntete libre, en la heladera hay unos refrescos, sírvete… Esto, ya vuelvo.

Sakura se volvió violentamente hacia su cuarto, a toda velocidad y cerró la puerta.

-¡Relájate, niña linda!- dijo él entre risitas confortadas.

 _Supongo que tiene razón, debo actuar como una adulta o pensara que soy una idiota. Oh dios, pero ¿Qué importa lo que Kakashi piense de mi? No debo confundirme, el es así de agradable y encantador con todo el mundo._

La peli rosa revolvió y dio vuelta todo el contenido de sus armarios hasta que dio con un top verde oscuro de cuello redondo y unos leggins negros. Decidió recogerse el pelo en un rodete muy alto y salir rápidamente de su cuarto, no quería tardar demasiado y que también él creyera que era superficial.

Apenas se abrió la puerta, Kakashi dejo su refresco en la mesa de la sala de estar y se levantó.

-No deberías sorprender tanto a un hombre Sakura.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso voy mal?

-Por supuesto que no, déjalo no me tomes en serio. Por cierto, luces bien.

-Gracias, tu también, pero dime, ¿Por qué vives con ese cuello puesto? Hasta hoy nunca había visto tu rostro y no entiendo por qué lo escondes.

-Piensas que soy atractivo ¿verdad?

-Oye ya basta de reírte de mí.

-No me rio, sonrió. ¿Me prohíbes sonreír?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero no lo hagas a mi costa.

-No puedo evitarlo, cuando estoy feliz, sonrío.

-No entiendes nada ¿verdad? Ya, déjalo, llegaremos tarde.

A pesar de la apariencia irritada de Sakura, esta se hallaba muy entretenida cerca de Kakashi, y él notaba que era así.


	2. La presa

Las calles se encontraban desiertas mientras Kakashi y Sakura andaban a paso decidido pero no apresurado. Para ambos era un alivio volver a sentirse a gusto en compañía de otros. Kakashi había perdido a todos sus amigos durante la última guerra y aun sentía que se había quedado solo en la aldea, y culpable, por ser el único sobreviviente.

La realidad de Sakura no era tan dramática, por supuesto; sin embargo ella lo vivía y lo padecía. Cuando por fin resultaba ser parte de un grupo, todo se desmoronó. Sasuke discutió gravemente con Naruto, su pasado aun lo perseguía, para ella, él tenía miedo de la fortaleza que iba adquiriendo su relación con Naruto, no había sido fácil estar solo de un día para el otro, era entendible que Sasuke no tuviera la seguridad de que todo iba a salir bien. Finalmente, ella había escogido el peor momento para declararse y el rechazo no era algo que Sakura pudiera sobrellevar tranquilamente, su niñez la había marcado.

Ahora se presentaba esta nueva y cálida realidad. Cuantas noches, antes de dormir, la peli rosa había imaginado caminar a la par de Sasuke por las calles de Konoha, llevando la emoción de los sentimientos que florecerían entre ambos, sabiendo lo que él estaba pensando, ya que sería lo mismo que ella pensara, siendo consiente mas que nunca de la presencia del otro, y todo aquello que la soledad les suele otorgar a una pareja que se descubre de a poco.

Ahora toda esa magia, todo eso que ella había imaginado y deseado, lo estaba experimentando tal cual, con Kakashi, su profesor.

El sol se estaba escondiendo cuando llegaron al puesto de ramen al que históricamente todos los estudiantes y profesores acudían a cenar.

-Oye Sakura, después de todo creo que llegamos tarde.

-Sí… probablemente debimos haber apurado un poco más el paso… que mas da…

-Vaya, veo que los ánimos han cambiado por completo a esta altura del día, Sakura-chan.

-Ya, no te confíes demasiado, el monstruo sigue ahí.

-Vale, pero me agrada el monstruo, tiene su encanto.

-Eso es porque no conoces su peor lado.

-No, pero lo intuyo. No me subestime, señorita. Soy un hombre inteligente, a pesar de mi apariencia.

-… ¿tu apariencia?... vaya, pues ahora mismo me intriga que es lo que defines como tu apariencia…

-Me alegra divertirte sabes, no soy un hombre orgulloso, de lo contrario mi ego estaría ahora por los suelos, con esa forma tan directa que tienes de expresarte. No cualquiera sobrevive.

-Pues no te veo luchando contra nada Kakashi-kun.

-Por supuesto que no lo ves, tal lucha no existe, lo llevo naturalmente ¿no es raro? Si hasta hace unas horas apenas podías hablarme sin sonrojarte.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, por lo que no me resulta raro que lo lleves naturalmente tú. Todo Konoha aprecia tu compañía, créeme, eres esa clase de persona.

-… No te ofendas Sakura, pero creo que estás equivocada, soy amable, es cierto. Pero soy aburrido, sirvo de relleno en los grupos y no me desenvuelvo tan fácilmente al estar a solas con quien sea.

-Oh por dios, no sé si estas intentando ser humilde o qué, pero detente de una vez o te golpeare. Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido, mucho menos en la situación en la que lo estás diciendo. Por si no te diste cuenta, justamente estas a solas con alguien, y ese alguien te está diciendo que no lo habría pasado igual de bien con cualquier otra persona que no fueras tú.

Kakashi comenzó a sonreír muy maliciosamente mientras se detenía a observar de cerca a Sakura.

-¿Qué? Dime que se te ha ocurrido ahora.

-Pues nada, solo escucho lo que dices ahora, que por cierto, no es lo mismo que me habías dicho antes, y creo que te gusto Sakura-chan.

Los rostros de ambos se hallaban muy cerca cuando el de la peli rosa comenzó a distorsionarse, estaba muy encabronada, por su mente había pasado un pensamiento jodidamente maldito en todos los jodidamente malditos sentidos. Este tomó la forma de una realidad alternativa, nada halagadora. Es decir, una jodidamente maldita realidad. Por lo que Sakura comenzó a alzar la voz.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Eres un maldito, aléjate, ¿de veras creíste que podrías jugar conmigo?

-… Sakura, oye, ¿Qué he dicho?

-No es lo que hayas dicho, es lo que estas pensando, lo que pensaste desde un principio. Déjame decirte que no lograras usarme y que no soy una cualquiera. Felicitaciones, casi me engañas.

La joven dio vuelta y encaro devuelta a su departamento, solo quería llegar y golpear su almohada hasta destrozarla, no pensaba llorar, no lloraría mas, no lo haría. Odiaba llorar siempre, no sería otra vez el eslabón débil.

Kakashi alcanzó su paso y la intercepto antes de llegar a la esquina de la cuadra vacía y oscura. La tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. Abrazo fuertemente su espalda y deposito un beso en su pelo. Sakura por su parte enterró su cara en el pecho de él, con las manos en las mejillas.

 _No quiero pensar. No quiero ser esta maldita desconfiada. Quiero creer en ti Kakashi. Tengo miedo porque ya lo hago, creo todo lo que haces y dices. No tengo por qué hacerlo, apenas te conozco. Pero no hay duda, ya, me rindo._

-Sakura, escúchame- deshizo ligeramente el abrazo para bajar su cuello y destaparse- Sakura, mírame ahora- tomó su rostro entre las palmas, mirándola directamente a sus ojos- tu ya lo sabes, por lo que no le vi el sentido de explicártelo antes, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, de nada hubiera servido si no lo supieras ya entonces. Y yo sé muy bien que lo sabes, veo en ti algo que no veo en otras personas, algo que no vi en nadie antes y por eso no puedo explicarlo claramente. También es por eso que me doy cuenta de que tú también lo haces. Nunca te mentiría Sakura, relájate.

-Kakashi-sensei…

-¿Ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo? Vamos Sakura, no me molesta tener que repetírtelo pero deberías tratar de entender que, sin importar lo que pienses, yo ya no te veo simplemente como a mi mejor alumna.

Al decir esto, Kakashi desvió su mirada soltando el abrazo de Sakura que tan conmovido lo había mantenido… hasta que se puso a pensar.

-Sakura, ya basta… no deberían marchar así las cosas, lo único que hago es confundirte, mírate. ¡Rayos, mírame! ¡Yo jamás fui este tipo de persona!

-L-lo lamento… pero, Kakashi, por favor, es que no entiendo nada y yo... déjalo, no tienes la culpa de nada… ¡lo siento!

-¡Oye, no me dejes así! Maldición, me dejó hablando solo… me estoy volviendo una persona sumamente inestable y tediosa…


	3. Vacilación

Por qué debían cambiar las cosas. Por qué eran tan distintas las personas. ¿Cuando había empezado a preocuparse por tales cosas?

Nunca antes se había detenido a pensar, él solo vivía sus días tranquilamente. Ni siquiera debía esforzarse para ir al trabajo, nada le hacía perder la cabeza y a pesar de las tragedias que habían ocurrido hasta ahora, el siempre había salido flotando.

Que antinatural le resultaba sentarse al borde de su cama durante dos minutos con la cabeza entre las manos antes de comenzar la jornada. Cuanto más ridículo se sentía al encontrarse meditando sobre los posibles gestos o comentarios que podrían herir a Sakura de alguna manera.

Y es que esa muchacha no era como cualquier otra, pensaba en cada aspecto de la vida como nadie más lo hacía. Quizá también pensaba más de lo que era necesario, se veía en sus ojos y se intuía por sus respuestas, que eludía siempre los temas personales y evitaba ser descubierta a toda costa.

Pero tal vez se estuviera excediendo. No, definitivamente se estaba excediendo, no debería haber reaccionado así con ella en aquella ocasión y haber cortado todo contacto por tantos días.

Sakura despertó desorientada con la luz que se filtraba por la ventana que daba a la calle. No recordaba haberse quedado dormida en medio de la sala, aunque el estar envuelta en una manta indicaba que lo había premeditado.

El día anterior no había divisado a Kakashi, últimamente no lo veía, desde aquel día evitaba cualquier contacto y ella seguía sin entenderlo. Si ellos se llevaban amenamente, ¿Por qué de repente tenía que actuar así?

Lo cierto es que las cosas se tornaron un poco incomodas. Sin embargo, Sakura anhelaba que lo de aquel último día se repitiera, ya que nunca antes Kakashi se le había acercado de esa manera. Quería poder descubrir que era lo que sentía y que nuevos límites esto le imponía. Obviamente que también debía saber qué pasaba con él. La peli rosa había actuado por impulso al escapar aquella noche, pero no sabía la razón del enojo de Kakashi, él nunca demostraba sus sentimientos.

En un intento de despabilarse, Sakura se apresuró a ordenar la sala, estaba siendo muy descuidada los últimos días en cuanto a la limpieza de su departamento y al cuidado personal, y si no fuese por Shikamaru (que la había invitado al puesto de ramen cada noche luego del episodio de Kakashi) no habría probado bocado.

Al terminar de adecentar la sala se sentó a calcular cuánto tiempo le quedaba hasta que tuviera que partir hacia el colegio, en solo unos minutos debería marchar, si es que quería evitar volver a encontrarse con la frialdad de su profesor, quien esta semana se encargaba de las llegadas tarde.

Aun recordaba el impacto que se había llevado el martes por la mañana al encontrarse nuevamente a solas con Kakashi ya que, a causa de una prolongada llantina la noche anterior, se pasó la mañana tratando de mitigar el dolor de cabeza y deshinchando sus ojos, por lo que llegó unos quince minutos tarde.

 _-K-Kakashi-sensei, lo lamento, me sentía un poco enferma y… ya sabe, no… no pude salir a tiempo yo-_

 _-No se disculpe Sakura, solo firme el acta y vuelva a clase._

 _¿A qué se debe este trato tan formal? ¡Vamos! ¡Ni si quiera el día en que nos conocimos fuiste tan formal Kakashi! Este tipo me quiere hundir en la confusión…ni si quiera me ha mirado…_

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por una voz grave seguida de un llamado a su puerta. Sakura no daba crédito a lo que oía, pensar que justo ahora, cuando se le estaba haciendo tarde, él volvía a preocuparse por ella.

Ya en el instituto, el profesor se encontraba sus actividades del día, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que estaba haciendo, ni a su alrededor.

-¡Oiga! Sensei, rápido, despierte.

-…

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! Maldición, te he estado hablando hace unos cinco minutos, ¿es que no tienes una respuesta? ¿Si quiera me has escuchado?

-Naruto… no tengo tiempo para tus bobadas, y empieza a tratarme con más respeto, no te olvides de quien soy.

\- Oye, oye… ¿qué te pasa? Hasta ahora no te habías plantado así con tus alumnos…-dijo el rubio, un tanto desanimado.

-Lo siento, no son buenos días para mí, debo dirigirme a la puerta Naruto, si me disculpas…

Kakashi desapareció rápidamente del lugar, no quería discutir del tema con nadie, aunque quizás el chico no fuera la peor opción, después de todo, era una buena persona y lo consideraría un amigo, si no fuese por la exclusión voluntaria que se había impuesto.

Se irritó consigo mismo por seguir pensando en el tema e incrementó aun mas su paso. Había adoptado una expresión sombría y decidida cuando llegó a la puerta y se encontró con un panorama que solo podía aumentar su desolación. Allí se encontraban su Sakura y Shikamaru en el portón del instituto, ambas frentes unidas, las manos de él alrededor de los hombros de ella.

 _Sabía que algo ocurría, por lo menos por parte de Shikamaru, solo que no esperaba verlos… ¿Qué debería hacer? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de ser lo mejor para ella… qué demonios, si aun estoy buscando las palabras para decirle todo lo que ha estado pasando. Parece ser que estoy tardando demasiado…_


	4. Shikamaru

Uniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, a la cual últimamente recurría demasiado, Sakura se dirigió a la puerta. Con una mano en el picaporte suspiró y tiró fuertemente hacia afuera.

Shikamaru se sorprendió por la violencia que exteriorizaba la peli rosa. No porque no estuviera acostumbrado a su humor de mil demonios, si no porque al contrario de la mayoría de las personas, ella solía tener una linda sonrisa pintada en su rostro por las mañanas. La violencia aparecía en escena en el descanso del almuerzo, ya fuese por hambre o por alguien que la estuviera sacando de quicio, generalmente Naruto o Ino.

-Buenos días Sakura, pasaba por aquí, ya ves que también se me hizo tarde y pensé que no estaba de mas comprobar… esto… ¿piensas ir de esas pintas al instituto? Está haciendo bastante frio afuera sabes…- _bien, gracias a la forma en que abrió la puerta pude darme cuenta de que está de un terrible mal humor, pero no me esperaba esa mirada tan arisca… quizás le cayó mal mi comentario sobre su ropa. Será que cuide mis palabras hasta que entre en un ambiente conocido-_

-Dime, si no te gusta, ¿Qué tanto miras?- _que entrometido eres, no tuve tiempo de hacer la limpieza, y pues, esto es todo lo que tengo para ponerme. Y para colmo ni siquiera me preguntas si estoy bien-_

 _-_ Ya, ya- _Era esperado que quisiera iniciar una tonta pelea_.

Ahora que tenía una idea más clara de cómo proceder, él se relajó y volvió a meter sus manos en los bolsillos. Llevando su peso a su lado derecho, inclinó la cabeza y sonrió mirándola condescendientemente. Con ese aire despreocupado que lo caracterizaba, siguió hablando.

-Estoy bastante seguro de no haber dicho que no me gustaba. De hecho, me gusta bastante. Por eso mismo creo que no sería adecuado que lleves eso, ya sabes cómo andan todos contigo, más ahora que estamos en primavera…

-Cierra la boca un rato Shikamaru-kun, se te están cayendo las babas.

-Jajaj de acuerdo, pero se mas amable conmigo y ve a cambiarte.

\- ¿En qué momento te di la impresión de que acataría tus tontas ordenes?

-Oye… si no es por mí que te lo estoy pidiendo.

 _-Como si no me diera cuenta de lo celoso que te pones cuando alguien me mira-_ Como sea Shikamaru, estos pantalones cortos son lo único que encontré usable-

 _-Ya me parecía extraño que la aplicada y ordenada Haruno tuviera prácticamente todo su guardarropa desperdigado por todo el departamento-_ Al menos ponte tu otra chaqueta, la que traes es demasiado corta y encima el cuero se te ve demasiado bien. De veras, resbalaras con las babas de Naruto-

- _Sí, de Naruto...-_ Creo que sería peor si llevara la otra chaqueta, parecería que no traigo nada debajo y no veo como eso se vería mejor-

-Bueno…-

-¡Ay ya basta! Salgamos de una vez-

-Que problemática estas últimamente… Sakura, dirás que no es mi problema y que me meta en mis asuntos, pero realmente quisiera saber por qué estas sufriendo. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho y no es que hayamos tenido mucha relación pero desde pequeña fuiste adorable y algo alocada, contrastabas con tu amiga Ino y era muy divertido ver eso. En fin, lo que quiero que entiendas es que de alguna forma te tome cariño y me molesta un poco no poder… ayudarte o algo-

-Shikamaru… _-así que por eso estuviste tan pendiente de mi, nunca lo hubiera imaginado… eres tan reservado-_ n-no te preocupes, solo estuve preocupada por los exámenes, ya sabes, no falta mucho para las vacaciones- _vaya excusa más patética-_ en unos días volveré a ser esa niña descontrolada de siempre jajaj-

- _Haruno Sakura, la más inteligente del salón, preocupada por los exámenes. No, algo está escondiendo… en fin, dicen que no hay que presionar a las mujeres…-_ Ya Sakura-chan, quita esa cara y vayamos de prisa… y por cierto, si te atacan los lobos yo te defenderé-

-Jajajaja ¡ya déjalo! Yo misma puedo enfrentarme a esos "lobos" que dices-

-Hm yo no estaría tan seguro en tu lugar, Lee es un chaval raro- _Eso es Sakura, no borres esa sonrisa._

Fingiendo haber pasado por alto la razón del sufrimiento de Sakura que tanto preocupaba al usualmente despreocupado Shikamaru, partieron entre bromas pesadas hacia el instituto. Y es que él no lo iba a dejar pasar, por ello decidió salir de la incómoda posición en la que se había puesto ya que tenía una estrategia que le haría averiguar las tribulaciones de la peli rosa, quedando bien parado y sin herir los sentimientos de la misma. Todo en uno.


End file.
